Mike Mayhall
Bürgerlicher Name Michael Mayhall Manchmal auch benannt als Michael Mayhall Körpergröße 1,80 m Filmographie *The Domestics (completed) ... Muskrat Gambler (2018) *A Righteous Man (Short) (completed) ... William (2017) *Preacher (TV Series) ... Salesman (2017) *Carter & June ... Robber #1 (2017) *Deckname Quarry (TV Series) ... Mike (2016) *Queen Sugar (TV Series) ... Deputy McGill (2016) *LBJ ... Agent Landis (uncredited) (2016) *NCIS: New Orleans (TV Series) ... Chief Petty Officer Jim Tobin (2016) *Running Forever ... Billy (2015) *Re-Kill ... R-D Soldier Pedtit (2015) *The Astronaut Wives Club (TV Series) ... Agent Chet (2015) *Scream (TV Series) ... Guy (2015) *Jake's Road ... George (2014) *The Historian ... Police Officer (2014) *The Bag Man ... Deputy Jones (2014) *Occult (TV Movie) ... Officer G. Taylor *G.I. Joe - Die Abrechnung ... Prison Guard (uncredited) (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Franklin (2012) *Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning ... Unisol (2012) *Common Law (TV Series) ... Valet (2012) *Things We Do for Love (TV Series) ... Stage manager (2011) *Mardi Gras: Die größte Party ihres Lebens ... Jester (2011) *Breaking Roses (Short) ... Andy (2011) *A Good Night (Short) ... Mike (2011) *Journey to Promethea - Das letzte Königreich (TV Movie) ... Knight of Promethea (uncredited) (2010) *Terror Trap ... Killer (as Michael Mayhall) (2010) *Beilight - Biss zum Abendbrot ... Nicholas (as Michael Mayhall) (2010) *Fight or Flight ... Officer Davis (2010) *Pregnancy Pact (TV Movie) ... TV Reporter #3 (2010) *Deguello ... Marco (2009) *Deadliest Warrior (TV Series) ... IRA Member / Scottish Warrior / Tony (2009) *Über Nacht Familienvorstand (TV Movie) ... Man at Soccer Game (as Michael Mayhall) (2006) *Ein Duke kommt selten allein ... Reporter #2 (uncredited) (2005) *The Dead will tell - Tödliche Liebe (TV Movie) ... Young John (2004) Stunts *Tenet Noctis (stunt coordinator) (pre-production) (2018) *Blood Brother (stunts) (2017) *Geostorm (stunt performer) / (stunts) (2017) *Dead South (stunt actor) (2016) *Deckname Quarry (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2016) *Deepwater Horizon (stunts) (2016) *Navy Seals vs. Zombies (stunts) (2015) *Revolution (TV Series) (sword fighter - 2 episodes) (2013) *Olympus Has Fallen - Die Welt in Gefahr (stunt actor) (2013) *G.I. Joe - Die Abrechnung (stunt actor - uncredited) (2013) *Beautiful Creatures - Eine unsterbliche Liebe (stunts) (2013) *No One Lives - Keiner überlebt! (stunts) (2012) *Looper (stunts) (2012) *Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning (stunt driver: camera car) / (stunts: Unisol) (2012) *Contraband (stunt double: Lukas Haas) / (stunt performer) (2012) *A Good Night (Short) (fight choreographer) (2011) *Green Lantern (stunts) (2011) *The Mechanic (stunt actor) / (stunts) (2011) *Der letzte Tempelritter (stunt actor) (2011) *Journey to Promethea - Das letzte Königreich (TV Movie) (fight choreographer - as Michael Mayhall) (2010) *R.E.D.: Älter. Härter. Besser. (stunts: New Orleans) (2010) *Terror Trap (stunts - as Michael Mayhall) (2010) *Die Rache der Brautjungfern (TV Movie) (stunts) (2010) *Jonah Hex (stunts) (2010) *Pregnancy Pact (TV Movie) (fight choreographer) (2010) *Deguello (stunt coordinator) (2009) *Warriors (TV Series) (stunt actor - 3 episodes) (2009) *Kill Theory (stunt double) (2009) *Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) (2008) *Pride (stunts - as Michael Mayhall) (2007) *Sleeper Cell (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) (2006) *Mitarbeiter des Monats (stunt performer) (2006) *Eulen - Kleine Freunde in großer Gefahr! (stunt player - as Michael Mayhall) (2006) *Shooting Gallery (Video) (stunts) (2005) *Jordan Superstar (TV Movie) (stunt performer) (2004) Producer *A Righteous Man (Short) (producer) (completed) (2017) *Our Dream Christmas (executive producer) (2017) *Room 618 (Short) (producer) (2014) *Jake's Road (executive producer) (2014) *Breaking Roses (Short) (producer) (2011) *A Good Night (Short) (producer) (2011) Director *A Righteous Man (Short) (completed) (2017) *Running Forever (2015) *Jake's Road (2014) *Breaking Roses (Short) (2011) *A Good Night (Short) (2011) Writer *A Righteous Man (Short) (completed) (2017) *Jake's Road (2014) *Breaking Roses (Short) (writer) (2011) *A Good Night (Short) (2011) Himself *The Jimmy Star Show with Ron Russell (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Walk with Me (2012) ... Franklin Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3